Pandora
by LadySalem
Summary: … y cuando la caja fue abierta, escaparon todos los males del mundo. Quedando solo la esperanza . Nico di Angelo quiere respuesta sobre el asesinato de su familia, y para obtenerlas está dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio. Ante su determinación, Will Solace está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero una vez la caja de los secretos esté abierta, ¿será esperanza lo último que quede en ella? UA
1. Roto

_Descargo: Percy Jackson y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Roto**

 _ **Cuántos pedazos más necesitas contar**_

 _ **para aprender**_

 _ **a evitar que te rompan.**_

 _ **(**_ **Andrea Valbuena,** _ **Mágoa)**_

Nada más salir del despacho del director de la escuela, Dioniso, que lo había despachado en menos de tres minutos después de la bienvenida de rigor, Nico supo sin lugar a dudas de que aquel lugar sería mucho, mucho más terrible de lo que había imaginado los últimos días. Y lo peor de todo, pensó horrorizado, era que durante seis largos meses no podría escapar de allí.

Mientras seguía a paso lento el deslizado avance de la silla de ruedas de Quirón, quien era el subdirector del establecimiento, por los largos pasillos del recinto, Nico podía oír a medias el murmullo constante producido por las pláticas, las risas y los gritos que reinaban entre los estudiantes como una cacofonía ininteligible que amenazaba con gatillarle una jaqueca. Las mal disimuladas miradas que le lanzaban los otros chicos al verlo pasar —mitad terror, mitad curiosidad morbosa— no hacían más que acrecentar su enfado y la sensación creciente de que aquel no era su sitio.

Aquello apestaba.

Fingiendo frío desinterés, Nico observaba todo a su alrededor. La escuela internado Half-Blood estaba emplazada en una extensa zona boscosa cercana a la costa de Long Island. El edificio de tres plantas, construido en madera y piedra caliza, con amplios ventanales que daban tanto al bosque que rodeaba al recinto como a la costa, estaba pensado más para parecer rústico y acogedor que impresionante. Tanto las aulas de clases como las oficinas principales estaban ubicadas de manera funcional en la primera planta para que el ir y venir fuera seguramente más fácil, mientras que en los pisos superiores se distribuían los dormitorios de los estudiantes: para el alumnado femenino el segundo y para los chicos el tercero y último.

Por órdenes estrictas de su padre, Nico debía ser escoltado hasta dentro del edificio principal por uno de sus empleados de confianza. A pesar de sus protestas, no se le había permitido bajar del coche hasta que llegaron a su destino, pero de todos modos durante el trayecto desde la entrada pudo atisbar un poco de las amplias áreas verdes que poseía la escuela. El terreno estaba bordeado por altos árboles que servían tanto de barrera natural para trazar los límites como a modo de privacidad. Pequeñas cabañas de madera se encontraban diseminadas por aquí y allá, pareciendo decorar de manera aleatoria el lugar; sin embargo, Nico recordaba haber leído en el folleto instructivo que algunas de sus clases, tanto obligatorias como electivas, así como también las comidas, iban a tener lugar allí. En aquel momento, mientras observaba por la ventana a un animado grupo de chicos que jugaban baloncesto, tuvo la lúgubre sospecha de que tanta actividad al aire libre iba a terminar acabando con él mucho antes que el aburrimiento o la presión de sociabilizar.

Sintiéndose cansado de todo aquello, Nico ya apenas prestaba atención a la charla introductoria que Quirón le estaba dando; se limitaba a responder con algún que otro monosílabo cuando era imprescindible mientras se dejaba guiar de mala gana por toda la escuela, como si fuera un extraño espécimen en exhibición. Los otros estudiantes lo veían pasar, asustados, expectantes; susurrando ansiosamente a su paso como si él no pudiera oírlos:

 _«¡Mira, es Nico di Angelo!»_

 _«¡Oh, realmente es el hijo de Hades! ¡Qué aterrador!»_

 _«¿Oíste lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado? Todos dicen que fue su culpa»._

Nico odiaba las habladurías, sobre todo cuando él era el centro de estas. Cada vez que algún comentario de ese tipo llegaba a sus oídos, buscaba al culpable con la mirada y lo retaba con ojos desafiantes. Como ya era algo habitual, todos bajaban la vista al instante y se quedaban callados en el acto. Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a él y a lo que la amenazante sombra del poder de su padre significaba.

Cobardes.

Como si presintiera que algo no estaba bien, Quirón dejó de hablar de pronto y se volvió a mirarlo. A pesar de que el enfado seguía bulléndole en las venas y de la leve satisfacción proporcionada por su mudo desafío hacia los otros, cuando los intensos ojos marrones del hombre se clavaron en él, Nico no pudo más que sentirse profundamente avergonzado por su conducta.

Desde el momento de su llegada, y aunque solo fuera por la obligación que conllevaba su cargo en la escuela, Quirón se había mostrado cordial y amable con él. El subdirector era un hombre bastante alto y corpulento; su rostro, cubierto por una desaliñada barba del mismo color castaño de sus ojos y su rizado cabello, denotaba una actitud serena y afable. A pesar de verse forzado a utilizar una silla de ruedas para movilizarse, a Nico le parecía que Quirón tenía una presencia tan imponente como si este no sufriera de ninguna incapacidad. Todo en él reflejaba la satisfacción que le proporcionaba el recibir cada año a nuevos chicos para intentar enseñarles y convertirlos en algo útil. Un verdadero maestro.

Pero Nico no iba a estar allí el tiempo suficiente para que Quirón pudiera cambiarlo. Solo tenía que soportar seis meses. Seis meses tras los cuales, después de llevar a cabo su parte del trato, su padre le diría finalmente la verdad, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho respecto a su hermana y él podría abandonar la escuela.

—No es necesario que parezca tan preocupado, señor di Angelo —le dijo Quirón con amabilidad, como si hubiera asumido que ese era el motivo de su evidente disgusto—. Su padre nos ha explicado lo _esencial_ de su situación y el por qué consideró oportuno incorporarlo a la escuela a pesar de que el curso ya hubiese dado inicio. Comprendo que este cambio no ha de ser fácil para usted —continuó—, pero estoy seguro de que en un par de días terminará por adaptarse a las clases y a sus nuevos compañeros. Hará amigos y descubrirá cosas que le gusten de la escuela. Personalmente, y si me lo permite, creo que esta nueva experiencia será beneficiosa para usted.

Nico lo dudaba. Durante los últimos cuatro años su vida había estado ligada a un cambio tras otro y la mayor parte de ellos no habían sido para mejor. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para morderse la lengua y no soltarle aquello al subdirector; desquitarse con Quirón por su muestra de obligada gentileza no iba a traerle ningún beneficio.

—Claro. Seguro —murmuró, sin embargo cuando aquel par de inquisidores ojos se toparon con los suyos, Nico tuvo el inquietante presentimiento de que Quirón, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila y afable, era mucho más perspicaz que la mayoría de las personas que conocía. Tendría que tener cuidado con él.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —le informó este al tiempo que detenía su silla de ruedas frente a una de las puertas de uno de los pasillos del tercer piso del ala de residencias y llamó suavemente a esta—. Como le expliqué unos minutos atrás, aunque temo no haya estado prestando atención —recalcó, logrando que Nico se encogiera de culpa por dentro—, los cuartos son compartidos y no se permiten fiestas ni destrozos; ambas conductas serán duramente sancionadas. Tampoco están permitidas las visitas femeninas y el toque de queda es a las nueve. Cualquier otra duda que tenga, no dude en preguntarle a su compañero —le dijo en el preciso instante que la puerta se abría dejando asomar la rubia cabeza del chico que estaba dentro—. Justo a tiempo para las presentaciones, señor Grace; aunque tengo entendido de que ya se conocen —el dejo de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, aunque quedaba casi oculta tras la barba. Con un gesto de la mano, Quirón señaló al serio muchacho que en aquel momento los observaba con expresión inescrutable—. Señor di Angelo, le presento a su compañero de cuarto, Jason Grace. Señor Grace, el joven Nico di Angelo. Jason, te agradecería que pudieras ayudarlo y guiarlo en lo que haga falta estos primeros días hasta que, bueno, se adapte.

En ese instante Nico hubiera deseado gritar; tal vez de rabia, tal vez de miedo o frustración; quizás una mezcla de todas esas cosas juntas. No estaba muy seguro. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que aquello no podía ser una coincidencia cósmica ni nada por el estilo, no. Su padre, por algún motivo que no era capaz de comprender aún, había movido los hilos necesarios para que su relación con Jason fuera forzosamente cercana. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le aguardaba?

Tal vez debería haberse esperado algo así.

—Hola, Nico —con un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo, Jason apenas dio muestra de reconocerlo; solo el atisbo de temeroso respeto que percibió en sus ojos celestes le dejó claro que el otro chico _sí_ lo recordaba y no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que él estuviese allí. A pesar de eso, este lentamente se apartó de la puerta en una muda invitación para que entrara—. No hay problema, Quirón; yo me encargaré de él.

—Perfecto. Entonces lo dejaré en tus manos —concluyó—. Jason, Nico, mañana los veré en sus respectivas clases.

Nico observó como el hombre maniobraba con habilidad la silla de ruedas por el pasillo al tiempo que esquivaba estudiantes y parecía responder a sus preguntas y saludos, todo al mismo tiempo. Una vez su cabeza de risos castaños se perdió finalmente entre la multitud, Nico agarró con fuerza el asa de su maleta y sin despegar los ojos del piso entró en el cuarto maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Se quedó parado en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Oyó el leve _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse tras él y el silencioso andar de Jason cuando pasó a su lado sin rozarle antes de dejarse caer sentado sobre la cama que se encontraba a su derecha. En esa ocasión Nico no pudo evitar el tener que mirarle, sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta de que el otro chico más que molesto o asustado por su forzada presencia allí, parecía realmente intrigado.

—Entrar a la escuela ya iniciadas las clases debe ser un asco —comentó Jason, intentando sonar amigable y desenfadado mientras apartaba con cuidado los libros de estudio que parecía haber estado leyendo antes de su llegada y que ahora se encontraban esparcidos de cualquier manera sobre la colcha azul oscuro que cubría la cama—. Tenía entendido que preferías estudiar en casa desde… Bueno, lo de tu hermana.

El silencio que se apoderó de ambos se tornó pesado y violento, casi tan incómodo como un malestar físico. Nico notaba los nervios tensos y crispados, al borde de perder finalmente la paciencia y mandar el trato que tenía con su padre al demonio. ¡No quería estar allí! ¡No quería tener que relacionarse con otras personas y mucho menos con un chico que como Jason Grace! Un chico que a todas luces era el epíteto de lo perfecto: alto, rubio y atlético; ni siquiera el hecho de que llevara las gafas de montura dorada levemente torcidas o la blanquecina cicatriz sobre el labio superior lo hacían parecer menos atractivo. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, cuando ambos se habían conocido un año atrás, Nico solo había podido pensar, cuando fueron presentados, que Jason —que le sacaba dos años— con su actitud distante y calmada y aquel aire de superioridad natural era, sin lugar a dudas, alguien impresionante.

Todo lo opuesto a lo que él era.

Y lo había odiado al instante. O por lo menos lo había intentado, como lo hacía en ese mismo momento; ya que a pesar de la rabia y la pena que sentía, la expresión compasiva y culpable del otro chico terminó por mitigar un poco su furia; diluyendo como el agua que fluye el regusto del veneno que sentía lo corroía por dentro.

Nico inspiró profundamente una, dos veces, hasta que pudo recobrar parte del control de sí mismo. Al notar el ligero ardor en las palmas de las manos, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que se había clavado las uñas al apretar los puños de forma inconsciente. Miró a Jason y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de responderle:

—Mi padre pensó que sería bueno para mí un _cambio_. Algo así como de poner algo de distancia entre mi madrastra y yo. Ya sabes, problemas familiares —Nico se obligó a sonreír de manera desagradable y con un gesto señaló la maleta que se encontraba a sus pies—. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?

Soltando un resignado suspiro, como si supiera que aquella fachada de chico duro fuera solo una mentira, Jason se puso de pie y sin muchos miramientos le quitó la maleta de la mano y la deposito con brusquedad sobre la otra cama vacía.

—Tu espacio. El mío —le indicó, especificando claramente el lado de la habitación que correspondía a cada uno—. No me gustan los sitios caóticos, así que trata de ser ordenado en lo posible; por lo demás, el resto me da igual. Los horarios de la escuela son fáciles: el desayuno comienza a servirse a las siete y media y las clases dan inicio una hora después, así que si no quieres pasarte las primeras horas sin nada en el estómago, será mejor que seas puntual, Nico —le advirtió—. La comida es al medio día y la cena a las siete. Terminamos las clases a las tres y, a menos que tengas clases electivas, puedes aprovechar el tiempo restante como gustes. Seguro que Quirón ya te lo habrá dicho, pero el toque de queda es a las nueve, aunque podemos seguir con las luces encendidas hasta las once; si te pillan fuera de la cama a esa hora, te meterás en problemas: recibirás una sanción y van a llamar a tu padre. Además, si piensas regresar a casa los fines de semana, tendrás te entregar el viernes en la mañana tu solicitud o no te dejarán salir. Después que acomodes tus cosas, solo si gustas, puedo acompañarte a buscar tu horario y explicarte sobre tus actividades electivas. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela?

Madrugar. Horarios de comidas. Horario de clases y actividades electivas. Nico tenía ganas de vomitar, pero dudaba que aquello ayudara a mejorar la imagen tan patética que, seguramente, Jason ya tenía de él.

—Puedo yo solo —gruñó de mal modo y lanzó una mirada cortante al otro chico, esperando que comprendiera la indirecta: quería que lo dejara en paz—. No necesito una niñera. Gracias.

Jason sonrió con desgana, como si hubiera esperado aquella reacción de su parte pero aun así le resultara de cierto modo frustrante.

—Solo estaba siendo amable contigo, Nico —aclaró—. Tal vez tú también deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando; no es tan difícil, ¿sabes? —visiblemente molesto, se apresuró a sacar una chaqueta gris del armario y ponérsela sobre la camiseta blanca que llevaba—. Puedes estar tranquilo; te dejaré solo.

El sonido amortiguado de la puerta al cerrarse tras la salida del chico, así como la dureza con la que le había dicho aquellas palabras, lograron que la vergüenza terminara por embargarlo. Nico sentía el rostro caliente a causa del sonrojo, lo que solo sirvió para avivar todavía más el sentimiento de culpa que notaba como una pesada loza sobre el pecho. Aquella situación, pensó, hubiese sido menos dolorosa si tan solo Jason hubiera demostrado su enfado gritándole abiertamente o dando un portazo al salir; el que actuara tan sensato y maduro solo servía para que Nico recordara que en muchos aspectos todavía se comportaba como un niño.

Durante unos cuantos segundos la posibilidad de regresar a casa le pareció tentadora. Nico estaba seguro de que si le decía a su padre que no quería volver a la escuela, este no se opondría y lo dejaría ser, como hacía casi siempre. Pero entonces, se recordó, ya no tendría nada con lo que negociar. Su padre solucionaría las cosas a su modo y Nico solo habría de convertirse en un mero espectador. Sin opinión. Sin decisiones.

Y no iba a permitirlo. Tenía que conseguir que él cumpliera sus promesas.

Finalmente, resignado, observó la habitación que a partir de aquel momento compartiría con Jason Grace. Era una estancia lo bastante amplia para dos personas, pero por lo demás era terriblemente anodina en todos los sentidos, desde las lisas paredes blancas que parecían estar surcadas por una fila de oscuras cicatrices en el sitio donde las estanterías de madera oscura descansaban sobre el funcional escritorio del mismo color, ubicado a los pies de la cama —cubierta con el mismo edredón azul que la de Jason— hasta el armario empotrado frente a esta y el ventanal de blancas cortinas que dividía el espacio de ambos. La mesita de noche del que sería su lado, a diferencia de la de Jason que tenía unas cuantas cosas personales sobre ella, solo contaba con una simple lámpara. Todo allí eran espacios vacíos para ser llenados; un lienzo en blanco para que él lo pintara.

Sí, claro.

Aquella era una habitación sosa y aburrida, sin duda, pero para Nico eso estaba bien. No quería sentirse cómodo en aquel lugar; no cuando sabía que su tiempo allí sería limitado y prácticamente solo una mentira.

Al recordar lo que Jason le había dicho sobre su manía con el orden, Nico tuvo la infantil tentación de dejar sus escasas pertenencias tiradas por todos lados solo para generar un poco de caos y hacerlo enfadar otra vez, pero, ¿de qué le serviría aquella pequeña venganza aparte de proporcionarle una satisfacción pasajera? Sí quería cumplir con su parte del acuerdo, debía ser inteligente y actuar con cautela. No podía dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran y arruinar los planes de su padre de esa manera.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

De mala gana comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta y dejar todo donde correspondía. Una vez hubo acabado de acomodar sus libros en los estantes, Nico se quedó sin saber que más hacer. Lo más fácil, lo que hacía siempre que se sentía enfadado o vulnerable, sería quedarse encerrado en la habitación hasta que fuera inevitable que tuviera que salir. Perfectamente podría permanecer allí hasta el día siguiente —cuando obligatoriamente debía ir a las clases— y así librarse de las miradas indiscretas y los rumores sobre su llegada que seguramente ya habrían recorrido toda la escuela, extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora entre los alumnos que hubieran ido llegando poco a poco desde sus casas. Incluso si era positivo, algo raro en él, podía tener la esperanza de que para el día siguiente su ingreso a la escuela ya no generara tanta expectación y los demás estudiantes lo ignoraran en lo posible.

Sí, decidió Nico; definitivamente se quedaría allí. Además, tenía el estómago tan anudado a causa de los nervios y la tensión que la perspectiva de perderse la cena era casi un alivio; y si se iba a dormir pronto no tendría que enfrentarse a Jason y su muda recriminación cuando este regresara.

Como una ofrenda de paz un poco extraña, Nico estiró la colcha arrugada de la cama de su compañero y recogió los libros que aún seguían tirados en ella, acomodándolos en una ordenada pila sobre el escritorio de este. No pensaba disculparse con Jason, jamás, pero de todos modos iba a tener que pedir su ayuda al día siguiente para que lo guiara con algunas de las cosas de la escuela y Nico no era tan idiota como para no saber cuándo tenía que ceder. Además, aún estaba el asunto de su padre…

Por mera curiosidad, tomó una de las fotografías que decoraban el escritorio de su compañero. En ella aparecía Jason rodeando los hombros de una chica con el brazo. La piel morena de esta, los bonitos ojos de un tono que no podía determinar como también aquella melena color chocolate cortada de forma desigual, donde algunas trenzas decoradas con plumas destacaban aquí y allá la hacían atrayente a la mirada. ¡Vaya!, pensó Nico sorprendido, una chica que intentaba no lucir guapa y aun así era hermosa a su manera imperfecta. Se preguntó si ella sería la novia de Jason, aunque por la forma en que este parecía feliz y cómodo a su lado, creía que su suposición debía ser correcta. ¿Habrían comenzado a salir hacia poco? No recordaba haberla visto la Navidad pasada durante la fiesta; Nico estaba seguro de que se acordaría si hubiese sido así, ya que jamás hubiera creído posible que el _perfecto_ Jason Grace pudiera salir con una chica así. Eran, por decir lo menos, una pareja extraña; y sin embargo, al verlos juntos, parecían complementarse perfectamente. Se preguntó qué pensaría el padre de este, Zeus, de aquella relación.

No obstante fue la segunda fotografía la que terminó por despertar finalmente lo peor de él.

Con la sangre zumbándole en los oídos, ensordeciéndolo, Nico observó a la chica de corto y alborotado cabello negro peinado en puntas que, desde el retrato, le devolvía ceñuda la mirada con aquellos desafiantes ojos azul eléctrico recargadamente delineados de negro. Un sinfín de pecas le salpicaba la pálida piel del puente de la nariz y los pómulos, pero ni siquiera esto, o el hecho de que fuera hermosa, servía para suavizar aquel aire de peligrosidad que la rodeaba. Todo en ella gritaba «peligro», desde sus pendientes con forma de cráneos hasta sus ropas punk. Aquella muchacha era sin lugar a dudas tan riesgosa como un arma cargada sin el seguro, y Nico lo sabía de primera mano. Por ese motivo odiaba a Thalia Grace, la hermana mayor de Jason. La odiaba por lo ocurrido con Bianca…

El impulso de arrojar el portarretratos contra la pared para hacerlo añicos se volvió casi como una necesidad física; un dolor tan profundo que lo hacía temblar por dentro, oprimiéndole el pecho hasta hacerle casi imposible respirar. Pero antes de que Nico pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Jason, no vas a creer esto! ¡Algunos chicos de la escuela andan diciendo que Nico…! —los ojos verdes del recién llegado se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo, como si no alcanzara a comprender por completo si su presencia allí era del todo real o una jugarreta de su imaginación al haber estado a punto de conjurar su nombre. Un poco avergonzado, un poco contrariado por su presencia, el joven recién llegado le dedicó una sonrisa no muy sincera a modo de saludo—. Nico.

—Percy —masculló secamente en respuesta, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener lo poco que le quedaba de aplomo para no desmoronarse allí mismo o, peor aún, salir huyendo de su propia habitación. Eso hubiese sido patético. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía desaparecer?, se preguntó Nico frustrado. A veces creía que así todo sería mucho más fácil. Y no solo para él.

La incomodidad de Percy al estar en su presencia era evidente, y de cierto modo, hasta comprensible. Ambos tenían una larga y turbulenta historia que se remontaba cuatro años atrás, cuando él y Bianca habían conocido accidentalmente al hijo de uno de los socios de padre en una de las aburridas fiestas de adultos a las que ellos terminaban siendo arrastrados.

Por aquel entonces Nico tenía solo once años, y su forma de ver la vida era bastante menos cínica de lo que era ahora. La reciente muerte de su madre los había obligado a trasladarse de país para vivir con su padre, al que apenas conocían, y a entrar a formar parte de una nueva familia en la que tanto su hermana como él no encajaban; su madrastra no los quería allí.

Los primeros meses habían sido en verdad horribles: su padre trabaja demasiado y los veía demasiado poco. Perséfone, su madrastra, parecía odiarlos con cada fibra de su ser por lo que Nico y Bianca pasaban solos la mayor parte del tiempo, al cuidado de extraños y sintiéndose casi siempre como una molestia. Su hermana intentaba animarlo constantemente, haciéndole creer que las cosas les iban a ir mejor, pero él estaba cada vez más triste y tenía más miedo. Fue en ese entonces cuando conoció por primera vez a Percy y nada más verlo, Nico se sintió de inmediato fascinado por él.

Percy Jackson era el único hijo de Poseidón, uno de los socios más importantes de su padre. Le sacaba solo tres años de diferencia a Nico, pero en ese momento para él esa brecha parecía casi insalvable. La actitud despreocupada y atrevida de Percy, así como su risa fácil y lo valiente que se mostraba ante todo, hicieron que Nico lo viera casi como a uno de los héroes de sus juegos infantiles. Durante meses estuvo cautivado por él, como solo un niño podía estarlo. Lo adoraba y en verdad quería gustarle. Quería ganarse su atención y se esforzaba en ello, pero entonces la muerte de Bianca lo cambió todo…

Desde entonces, su relación con Percy se había tornado turbulenta y tortuosa. Demasiado rencor acumulado; demasiado dolor y culpa, que, de cierto modo cruel y retorcido, los unió más que la amistad. Un terrible lazo que los ataba el uno al otro y que por más que lo desearan no podían cortar.

—Vaya, así que los rumores eran ciertos —nervioso, Percy se pasó la mano por el desordenado cabello negro y dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado que bien podría haber sido el intento de una desapasionada carcajada o tal vez simplemente era el indicio de que se estaba ahogando. Nico se declinó por la primera opción—. Bueno… supongo que no hay otro modo de hacer las cosas entre nosotros; nunca parecer haber una manera correcta —dijo con pesar—; así que, en verdad, ¿por qué has venido aquí, Nico?

 _«Cuando sabes que este no es tú lugar»._

Aunque Percy no lo hubiera dicho de forma directa —de momento—, Nico estaba seguro de que era lo que el otro pensaba, porque le conocía bien; aquella era, simplemente, una verdad tácita. Algo que el otro chico sabía, porque también lo conocía.

Al ser una persona antisocial, hosca y de trato difícil, Nico para nada encajaba con el estereotipo del típico adolescente que podría pasar tranquilamente sus años de escuela como un chico normal que tuviera amigos y solo se preocupara de los problemas concernientes a su edad. Durante los últimos tres años, había pasado casi todo el tiempo recluido en casa; recibiendo clases particulares, leyendo casi todos los libros de la biblioteca —que no eran pocos— y pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir lo que deseaba sin tener que involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie. Tenía que reconocer que su padre había respetado de cierto modo su aislamiento, sin presionarlo en extremo y facilitándole las cosas en la medida de lo posible; como si creyera que de aquel modo podía compensarlo por la muerte de su hermana.

Pero todo había cambiado una semana atrás.

Cuando, después de oír accidentalmente una conversación que no debía, las sospechas sobre la muerte de Bianca y su madre comenzaron a anidar en él, Nico había ido a hablar con su padre para exigirle respuestas; pero este no le dijo absolutamente nada, aludiendo que aquello era un asunto en el que él no tenía que entrometerse. Punto.

Fue entonces cuando Nico se enfadó con él; se enfadó de verdad. Y se largó de casa.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, aunque le doliera admitirlo, su fuga no fue demasiado larga: menos de treinta horas antes de que lo encontraran. Sin embargo cuando los subordinados de su padre lo llevaron de regreso, este parecía en verdad preocupado y aliviado de verle. Entonces le ofreció un trato a Nico: toma y daca. Mentiras por verdades. Una paradoja, que, de cierta manera resultaba cruel y ridículamente justa.

Estar en un sitio que no quería. Hacer algo que, estaba seguro, luego le remordería la consciencia…

Seis meses de sacrificio a cambio de mitigar parte de su dolor no parecía algo excesivamente terrible; sin embargo, mientras estaba allí de pie frente a Percy, Nico tuvo la terrible certeza de que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Las cosas entre ellos todavía dolían demasiado; y a pesar de la angustia, a pesar del rencor y la vergüenza, lo que sentía por él seguía siendo algo real. Un anhelo que no se extinguía por mucho que intentara aplacarlo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?, se preguntó lleno de amarga autorecriminación.

Despacio, Nico dejó la fotografía de Thalia donde la había encontrado; cerrando la mano en un apretado puño al notar como esta le temblaba ligeramente. Se sentía el cuerpo trémulo, como si en vez de sangre una corriente eléctrica estuviera circulando por sus venas, aflojándolo por dentro. Controlándose lo mejor que pudo, Nico se tragó los nervios y miró a Percy a los ojos, consciente de que, como siempre, lo haría sentir incómodo por su atención.

—¿Quién sabe? —replicó mordaz cuando la tensión que se estaba generando entre ellos ya era casi insoportable—. Tal vez he venido por mí; porque estaba aburrido de estar en casa. O quizás solo esté obedeciendo las órdenes de mi padre. O puede que simplemente esté aquí por Bianca.

Sus palabras tuvieron de inmediato el efecto deseado. Percy abrió los ojos, asombrado y dolido, y Nico vio como estos pasaron del bonito verde mar que acostumbraban, a uno mucho más oscuro y peligroso; como si dentro del otro chico se estuviera fraguando una tormenta. Finalmente había conseguido lo que buscaba: Percy Jackson había perdido la paciencia con él.

Durante unos breves segundos, al percatarse de que este se le acercaba con aspecto amenazador, Nico temió que Percy fuera a golpearlo. No hubiera sido la primera vez que se pelearan; de hecho, años atrás, luego de la muerte de su hermana, ambos habían terminado liándose a puñetazos hasta que Annabeth logró separarlos. Sin embargo esa vez era diferente; él mismo era consciente de que el miedo que le aceleraba el corazón en ese momento provenía de una razón muy distinta: el tenerlo cerca.

A pesar de sentirse tentado a hacerlo, Nico no cerró los ojos porque hubiera sido una muestra de vulnerabilidad imperdonable; se limitó a contener el aliento y apretar fuertemente los puños hasta que el dolor de las uñas lacerando la suave piel de las palmas fue casi insoportable. Y esperó…

Percy se detuvo cuando apenas los separaban unos escasos cinco centímetros de distancia; el espacio justo para intimidarlo sin tener que llegar a tocarlo. Nico se debatía entre sentirse agradecido u odiarlo por eso.

Al tener al otro chico tan cerca, los cambios producidos en un año de no verse se le hicieron evidentes. Percy, pronto a cumplir dieciocho, seguía siendo unos considerables centímetros más alto que él, pero por primera vez en años Nico se dio cuenta de que la brecha entre ellos se estaba acortando; haciéndolo menos inalcanzable. Llevaba el negro cabello un poco más corto y, a pesar de seguir siendo más esbelto que musculoso, había perdido un poco el aire desgarbado de la adolescencia, por lo que parecía mayor. Sí, a su manera desaliñada e indiferente, tuvo que reconocer con doloroso rencor que Percy seguía siendo guapo; y, no por primera vez, Nico se preguntó cómo se vería él mismo a través de los ojos del otro chico. ¿Qué era lo que este veía cada vez que lo miraba?

Un ramalazo de culpa y vergüenza le coloraron de rosa las mejillas. Temeroso de que Percy pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Nico frunció el ceño y retrocedió de golpe unos cuantos pasos para incrementar el espacio que los separaba a ambos. Las cejas del otro chico se alzaron en un gesto interrogativo ante lo brusco de su comportamiento, pero luego, como si hubiera comprendido el motivo de su nerviosismo y molestia, lo miró compungido y levantó ambas manos a modo de disculpa y defensa.

—Lo lamento, Nico —le dijo, compungido—. No tocar. No invadir tu espacio. Lo había olvidado.

El que aquella disculpa fuera sincera y que Percy se sintiera culpable por ello, provocó en Nico la sensación de estarse ahogando en sus propias mentiras. Pero no podía decirle la verdad. No en ese momento, probablemente nunca. Había tantas cosas dentro de su cabeza, de su corazón que deseaba explicar, y sin embargo ni siquiera él mismo distinguía a veces la fina línea que separaba aquellas medias mentiras de las medias verdades. Se callaba por miedo, por vergüenza; en algunas ocasiones incluso pensaba que lo hacía porque ya no sabía cómo expresarse con los demás.

Socialmente roto. Emocionalmente roto.

Lo peor de todo eso, comprendió Nico, era que sus problemas con Percy no habían hecho más que comenzar, y aquel enfrentamiento era el menor de ellos. A partir de ese momento, probablemente iba a tener que verlo a diario y no solo por órdenes de su padre, sino porque en un internado donde el número de alumnos era reducido, lo lógico era que terminaran encontrando frecuentemente. Tendría que acostumbrarse a verlo todos los días… con Annabeth.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer?

 _«Dame lo que necesito, Nico, y yo te daré las respuestas que quieres»._

Las palabras que su padre le había dicho unos días atrás golpearon en su mente con fuerza, obligándolo a volver a la realidad; recordándole cruelmente que no estaba allí por voluntad propia y que poco o nada importaban sus sentimientos. Había ido a esa escuela porque tenía un trabajo que hacer, y si su padre quedaba satisfecho, él obtendría su recompensa. Y eso era lo que más deseaba, ¿no?

—Deberías marcharte —soltó finalmente Nico. La dureza que embargaba sus palabras lo sorprendió incluso a él mismo—. Los motivos que haya tenido para venir aquí son personales, Percy. No hay nada más que debas sabes. Y si mal no recuerdo, tú y yo no somos amigos. Nunca lo hemos sido.

En esa ocasión, la mirada del chico no mostraba ni atisbo de la rabia o el arrepentimiento antes manifestados. Cuando aquel par de ojos verdes volvieron a clavarse en él, Nico pudo ver reflejados en ellos lástima y tristeza; un _déjà vu_ del horrible sentimiento que lo embargó cuando supo de la muerte de su hermana.

—En eso tienes razón —respondió.

Ya fuera porque Percy se percató del peligro inminente en el que se encontraba o simplemente porque ya no tenían nada más que decirse, sin perder más tiempo se volvió dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto y marcharse.

Antes de que Nico pudiera hacer o decir nada para detenerlo, el otro chico salió de su habitación dejándolo solo y frustrado.

¡Iba a matarlo!, decidió. ¡Lastimaría a Percy tanto como este siempre lo hería a él!

El deseo de gritar se abrió paso dentro de su pecho como un caudal, pero Nico lo contuvo dolorosamente en su garganta al recordar que en ese lugar no estaba solo. Bastante mala fama tenía ya solo por ser hijo de su padre, un hombre al que casi todos temían; si además comenzaba a comportarse como un loco, esos seis meses iban a ser lejos los peores de su vida.

El dolor que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando su puño se estrelló violentamente contra la pared no sirvió para mitigar la desesperación que parecía estar quebrándolo por dentro, sin embargo le aclaró el cerebro lo suficiente para obligarlo a volver a respirar y difuminar poco a poco el rojo velo de rabia que parecía envolver todo a su alrededor.

Bianca y Percy. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ni lo mucho que se esforzara por superarlo, solo bastaba una palabra de aquellos labios para reabrir la herida y que su corazón siguiera sufriendo. Y no quería hacerlo más. No creía poder soportarlo más.

Tal vez si desapareciera, todo sería más fácil.

Sin siquiera desvestirse, Nico abrió la colcha y se metió en la cama hasta cubrirse por completo. Notaba la garganta oprimida y caliente a causa de las lágrimas que no había derramado; desde la muerte de Bianca, casi cuatro años atrás, no había llorado ni una sola vez.

Dolía, dolía de una forma horrible. Dolía como si su corazón se hubiera trizado en ínfimos pedazos y cada pequeña estilla se le clavara por dentro hasta entumecerlo en aquella agonía.

Nico se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, cuál sería el límite de lo que podía sufrir una persona antes de que esto la terminara destruyendo. Cuanto más tenía que sufrir antes de acabar completamente roto.

* * *

—Nico. Hey, Nico, ¡despierta!

Sintiendo el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra las costillas, como si este quisiera abrirse paso fuera de su pecho y echar a correr, Nico abrió los ojos de golpe volviendo a la realidad.

No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido pero supuso que ya era tarde. Durante horas había permanecido tumbando en la cama atormentado por pesadillas lucidas: la muerte de su madre; el haber perdido de manera tan horrible a Bianca; Percy y los sentimientos tan confusos que tenía por él. Lo más probable fuera que su mente agotada finalmente se hubiese rendido, cayendo sin remedio en el sopor del sueño. Y había soñado con Bianca.

Al notar el leve roce de una mano sujetando su hombro sobre la manta, Nico se encogió de forma instintiva, sintiendo la rigidez de sus músculos ante aquella invasión. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, mucho menos si no estaba preparado para ello. Jason, que supuso era quien lo había despertado, también pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad por lo que se apartó.

—No has bajado a cenar, así que te ha traído algo de comida; aunque no es mucho —le dijo el chico—. Si te sientes mal, quizás deberías ir a la enfermería. Siempre hay alguien allí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe o le avise a alguien?

Durante unos instantes Jason siguió de pie junto a su cama, probablemente esperando una respuesta de su parte. Tragándose el ramalazo de culpabilidad que lo embargó, Nico se negó a dársela y permaneció inmóvil y silencioso bajo su escondite de oscuridad y mantas —un lugar donde se sentía seguro— hasta que comprendiendo su mudo mensaje el otro chico lo dejó en paz.

Durante más o menos la hora siguiente, y a pesar de intentarlo, fue incapaz de volverse a dormir. Los suaves sonidos de su compañero yendo de un lado a otro por la habitación —abriendo el armario, hojeando un libro, utilizando el móvil— lo distraían y perturbaban. Desde que decidió quedarse en casa, Nico se había acostumbrado a estar solo, por lo que tener que compartir cuarto y habituarse a la presencia constante de alguien más le estaba resultando agotador.

La oscuridad aplastante que pareció sumirlo todo de repente, acompañada a los pocos minutos del sonido amortiguado de los suaves ronquidos de Jason, fueron para él casi como una bendición.

Cansado del encierro, Nico finalmente decidió salir del revoltijo de mantas que era su cama. Se estremeció un poco al notar el brusco cambio de temperatura de lo que era su cálido nido con el gélido exterior, donde el invierno próximo ya se estaba haciendo notar, así que buscando a tientas dio con su chaqueta de cuero negro, que se había quitado en algún momento mientras dormía, y se la puso.

El leve aguijonazo del hambre le recordó que no había comido nada desde esa mañana durante el desayuno, el cual de todos modos se había limitado a picotear y revolver de un lado a otro mientras oía los consejos y las indicaciones que su padre le estaba dando sobre su estancia en la escuela. El plato que Jason le había traído descansaba sobre su mesita de noche cubierto por una servilleta: una manzana roja y un par de sándwiches de queso de los cuales Nico tomó una mitad que comenzó a mordisquear sin ganas; más por necesidad de ingerir algo que por verdaderas ganas.

La luz del exterior que se colaba a trasvés de las cortinas semicerradas dibujaba extrañas figuras a sus pies. En algunas ocasiones cuando era más pequeño y se despertaba en mitad de la noche por culpa de las pesadillas, solía jugar a imaginar historias para las sombras y las formas que iban mutando una y otra vez a medida que pasaban las horas y el sol iba saliendo hasta que finalmente se hacía de día y él ya no tenía miedo. Sin embargo en ese momento, mientras observaba las oscuras siluetas que se recortaban contra el piso, Nico se dio cuenta con pesar de que ya no tenía historias que inventar.

La presencia silenciosa de Jason e incluso su propia y deprimente compañía se le hicieron de repente insoportables. El reloj del cuarto marcaba que ya eran cerca de las once, momento en el que todos los estudiantes estarían obligados a irse a dormir. De hecho, si se concentraba y prestaba atención, podía oír el silencio que ya reinaba en los antes bulliciosos pasillos de la escuela.

¡Necesitaba despejarse!

Tomando una decisión precipitada, se calzó nuevamente las botas y se comió el resto del sándwich.

Al subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta, sintió como un aguijonazo que le recorriera el brazo el intenso dolor en su mano derecha. A pesar de la escasa iluminación que había en el cuarto, Nico podía notar claramente que parecía bastante inflamada y de un color sospechosamente oscuro.

Genial, pensó enfadado. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para que su primer día de clases fuera aún más desastroso si eso era posible. Ni siquiera iba a poder sujetar un lápiz o tomar sus propias notas.

Resignándose finalmente a su mala suerte, Nico abrió lo más despacio posible la puerta y se escabulló hacia el poco iluminado pasillo, cuyas débiles luces creaban una suave atmosfera que daba la sensación de caminar a través de un sueño. No tenía en mente ningún sitio en particular al que deseara ir —ni siquiera conocía la escuela—, sin embargo necesitaba estirar las piernas y despejar su cabeza lo suficiente antes de tener que enfrentarse a lo que le deparara el día siguiente.

Intentando memorizar lo mejor posible el camino que iba tomando para cuando decidiera regresar, Nico se aventuró hasta la primera planta del edificio dispuesto a salir a recorrer un poco el amplio terreno exterior que rodeaba la escuela. A su llegada solo había tenido tiempo de ver el gran número de árboles y vegetación que ocupaban el terreno y a los grupos de estudiantes que se encontraban aquí y allá pasando el rato antes de que Quirón fuera a recibirlo.

Acababa de llegar al primer piso y no había avanzado más de unos cuantos pasos hacia donde se encontraba la salida cuando oyó el ruido que provenía de una de las salas contiguas. El leve repiqueteo del cristal al romperse, una exclamación ahogada y la tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo lo alertaron que no estaba tan solo como había creído en un principio.

La idea de cambiar sus planes y volver para encerrarse en su cuarto no le apetecía en lo absoluto, pero Nico no estaba dispuesto a que lo pillaran rompiendo las reglas —aunque lo hubiera hecho— en su primer día y que su padre recibiera una notificación por ello. Estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos lo más deprisa posible cuando el inconfundible ruido de alguien acercándose lo dejó congelado.

El tarareo de una tonta canción que Nico recordaba de su infancia fue lo primero que lo sacó de su estupor, no obstante antes de que pudiera salir corriendo escaleras arriba, el extraño apareció en su campo de visión y, dejando de cantar de golpe, se quedó mirándolo casi tan sorprendido como él.

Alivio y después enojo fue lo que Nico experimentó casi de inmediato al darse cuenta que quien lo había pillado era un chico solo un poco mayor que él. Era alto y delgado, con el abundante cabello rubio algo largo y ligeramente despeinado. Por efecto de la tenue luz que iluminaba los pasillos, Nico era incapaz de ver sus facciones pero durante una fracción de segundos tuvo la leve sensación de que el otro chico estaba sonriendo.

—¿Paseo nocturno? —le preguntó este. La diversión en su voz era evidente.

Si Nico hubiera sido el de siempre, se habría limitado a fruncir el ceño y obviar aquella pregunta con su habitual hostilidad antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto, recordándose a sí mismo que no debía importarle nada lo que el otro chico pensara de él. Pero estaba cansado; aquel día había sido infernalmente largo y sus emociones estaban hechas polvo, por lo cual no contaba con su habitual barrera de defensa. No era capaz de razonar bien. Y, además, el dolor de la mano lo estaba matando.

Haciendo uso del poco sentido común que le quedaba, Nico recordó lo que le había dicho Jason al despertarlo y preguntarle si se sentía bien. No era la mejor excusa que podría habérsele ocurrido, pero dadas las circunstancias y su condición, le parecía perfectamente válida.

—Creo… que tengo un problema —comenzó—. He sufrido un pequeño accidente —con una mueca de dolor que no tuvo que fingir, levantó un poco su mano hinchada y se la enseñó al chico—. ¿Dónde está la enfermería?

El muchacho hizo un sonido ahogado que Nico fue incapaz de identificar, aunque sospechaba que el otro estaba intentando ahogar una carcajada. ¡¿Se estaba riendo de él?!

Molesto, entrecerró los ojos, amenazante; pero antes de poder soltarle alguno de sus comentarios hirientes, el extraño chico se acercó poco a poco hacia él mientras le hablaba:

—Entonces estás de suerte, di Angelo. Acabas de toparte con el médico.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó Nico. ¡Si aquel chico no era más que uno o dos años mayor que él! ¡Era imposible que fuera el médico de la escuela! No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacérselo notar, cayó en la cuenta de que aquel desconocido acababa de llamarlo por su apellido aunque él no se había presentado; y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para notar su amplia sonrisa y aquel par de alegres ojos azul claro, recordó cuando y como se habían conocido.

—Will Solace —gruño entre dientes al reconocerlo, ante lo que el otro sonrió aún más.

—¿Así que me recuerdas? ¡Genial! Después de todo, casi un año es mucho tiempo —respondió Will—. Pero venga, di Angelo; deja que me encargue de ti mientras me explicas porque has venido a esta escuela revolucionando a todo el mundo y como has terminado lesionándote la mano.

Sin poder oponer resistencia alguna, Nico sintió los dedos del otro chico rodear con total naturalidad su muñeca izquierda mientras este lo arrastraba con suave firmeza hacia la enfermería.

Aquel día terrible había terminado por convertirse finalmente en uno desastroso. Y mientras caminaba tras Will, recordando lo ocurrido durante su primer y único encuentro, Nico pensó que el chico estaba por completo equivocado: un año no era suficiente. El horror de lo ocurrido ese día seguía tan vivo como si hubiera sido ayer, y las pesadillas de Nico eran un claro recordatorio de eso.

* * *

 _Bueno, hola a todos/todas. Aquí estoy aportando un poquito a fandom. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado y cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida._

 _Este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a **MagicFaerie**. Amiga mía, feliz cumple y perdona la demora de dos días, pero tú misma siempre me recuerdas que es mejor tarde que nunca, así que estamos a mano. Espero te haya gustado._

 _Y un agradecimiento especial para **Uxua** y su rapidez para encontrar mis enormes fallos. Gracias por hacer magia._

 _Nos leemos próximamente._


	2. Oportunidades

_Descargo: Percy Jackson y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Oportunidades**

 _ **Nuestras vidas se definen por las oportunidades, incluso las que perdemos.**_

 _ **(**_ **Francis Scott Fitzgerald,** _ **El curioso caso de Benjamin Button)**_

Su corazón había enloquecido.

Bueno, era eso o estaba a un paso de sufrir una taquicardia, pensó Will; porque mientras arrastraba a Nico di Angelo tras él, camino a la enfermería, este le saltaba en el pecho con tanta fuerza, tan sonoro, que por unos instantes temió despertar al resto del alumnado por culpa de aquel desquiciado palpitar. Palpitar que se aceleró aún más cuando miró de reojo y vislumbró al otro chico tras de sí.

Nico iba totalmente vestido de negro, desde las prácticas botas que calzaba hasta los desgastados vaqueros y la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba por completo subida, tal vez para protegerse un poco del frío nocturno. El típico atuendo que miles de chicos de su edad lucían para intentar parecer más peligrosos y rebeldes de lo que en verdad eran, pensó Will divertido; pero que sin embargo en Nico, con sus grandes ojos marrón oscuro destacando de forma visibles sobre el blanco rostro enmarcado por las desordenadas ondas de su negro cabello, lo hacían parecer casi espectral: demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado, demasiado irreal. Como si al querer tocarlo, este pudiese desvanecerse en la nada.

«Pero no es así —se dijo Will mientras sujetaba con mayor firmeza la muñeca del otro muchacho—. Él sigue aquí; conmigo».

Suerte o destino, no estaba muy seguro; lo único que tenía claro era que la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante toda la tarde se había presentado frente a él como por arte de magia. O como una alucinación fantasmagórica, tuvo que admitir en aquel momento, porque, durante los pocos segundos que había tardado en reconocer al otro chico al verlo completamente inmóvil al pie de la escalera, todo palidez espectral y atuendo oscuro, Will había sentido miedo. Luego, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad, se sintió aliviado al principio y luego un poco eufórico; y había sido en ese instante cuando su corazón comenzó a desbocarse sin remedio a causa de los nervios.

A pesar de su temor inicial a que lo mandara al demonio por su atrevimiento, Nico lo siguió sin protestar hasta que llegaron a la amplia sala de la planta baja que hacía de enfermería de la escuela y que en aquel momento se encontraba vacía. Antes de salir un rato, Will solo había dejado encendida la luz del escritorio donde había estado aprovechando de acabar sus deberes y estudiar mientras mataba el rato, pero el resto de la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, solo débilmente iluminada por la escaza luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana abierta y que daba al blanco y pulcro entorno —paredes, sábanas, colchas, cortinas— un aire inquietante, aunque no para él; Will ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Aun así, se preguntó qué pensaría Nico, si este se sentiría acobardado o incómodo; sin embargo cuando se volvió para preguntarle, la mirada de controlado enfado perceptible en aquel par de ojos oscuros hizo que se amilanara un poco, consciente de que si el chico terminaba de perder la paciencia con él, no iba a dudar en golpearlo.

Intentando controlar el ansioso nerviosismo que lo embargaba, Will inspiró profundamente y se concentró en lo que mejor sabía hacer, en lo que _debía_ hacer; replegando para después, al rincón de su conciencia donde aplacaba sus emociones, aquello que llevaba casi un año guardando para sí. Confiando en que en algún momento de esa noche se le presentara la oportunidad de poder decirlo.

—Puedes sentarte allí —le dijo a Nico mientras le enseñaba con un gesto distraído una de las tres blancas camas que ocupaban el recinto. Sin pensar siquiera que el chico no fuese a obedecerle, Will comenzó a reunir el material médico que seguramente iba a necesitar y a depositarlo meticulosamente en una bandeja—. También quítate la chaqueta para que pueda examinarte bien.

—¿Realmente no es una broma? —oyó preguntar a Nico. Parecía dudosamente incrédulo—. Tienes, ¿cuánto? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis años? Es imposible que seas el médico encargado.

Will le sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba hacia donde este se encontraba, dejando sobre la mesilla auxiliar las cosas que llevaba. Al ver que a pesar de sus dudas el chico había obedecido sus órdenes, sentándose en la cama y dejando a un lado de esta su chaqueta de cuero negro, no pudo evitar sentirse de cierto modo reconfortado.

—Tengo dieciséis —corroboró mientras comenzaba a ponerse los guantes—. Y sí, tienes razón; no soy el médico encargado, lo es mi padre. Pero te prometo que sé lo que hago. Suelo ayudarlo cada vez que tengo tiempo y Quirón me deja quedarme a cargo de la enfermería cuando él no está.

Nico lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Y eso ocurre muy a menudo o solo ha sido mi mala suerte el encontrarte hoy aquí?

Aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo, Will no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver como el chico sentado frente a él parecía al mismo tiempo tan amargamente enfadado y resignado, como si este pensara que era inevitable que toda la desgracia del mundo debiera caerle encima. Nico di Angelo creía ser un desafortunado cúmulo de catástrofes andante.

¡Ese chico necesitaba cambiar esa personalidad!

Will tomó con suavidad la mano herida y examinó cuidadosamente los dedos y los nudillos hinchados. No parecía un fractura ni una luxación, solo una contusión muy fuerte; la piel, habitualmente blanca, estaba pasando del todo rojizo de la inflamación reciente al color más oscuro de los cardenales, salpicada aquí y allá por pequeñas manchas de sangre reseca donde el golpe la debía de haber raspado. Un golpe a algo contundente, observó Will; no a una persona. ¿Frustración? ¿Enfado? Una leve punzada de inquietud lo invadió, haciéndole preguntarse que sería aquello que había desatado tal tormenta de emocionalidad en Nico di Angelo.

—Algunas veces. Tal vez más de las que quisiera —tuvo que reconocer—. Verás, mi padre tiene un pequeño problema con los… _enamoramientos_ —al contemplar la mirada de espantada incredulidad de Nico, una leve oleada de vergüenza mitigada con resignada diversión le coloreó las mejillas—. Se podría decir que siempre está encaprichado de alguien, ¿sabes? Cree en el amor; quiere enamorarse, pero rara vez resulta en algo más serio, así que sigue buscando. Por ejemplo hoy mismo ha salido con la madre de uno de los chicos de la escuela al que atendió por una fractura la semana pasada —le explicó. Will le flexionó lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante los dedos, y al ver que Nico cogía aire y se tragaba una mueca de dolor, finalmente lo soltó—. Me pidió que lo supliera unas cuantas horas y me prometió que llagaría hacia las nueves para que pudiera cumplir con el toque de queda pero, ya vez —suspiró resignado, logrando que el otro chico lo mirara ya no enfadado ni receloso, sino con algo parecido a la lástima—, sigo aquí esperando.

—Deberían despedirlo —sentenció Nico sin ningún rodeo; sin importarle para nada que estuviera hablando de un miembro del personal de la escuela al que no conocía ni mucho menos que este fuera el progenitor de Will—. Mi padre tiene una política de no tolerar trabajadores inútiles.

Al oírlo, tan serio y seguro de que decía, Will no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Es bueno saberlo por si alguna vez necesito pedirle trabajo, pero ya te darás cuenta de que aquí las cosas son un poco más relajadas, di Angelo. Quirón es bastante paciente e indulgente —intentando no hacerle más daño del necesario, limpió las heridas lo mejor que pudo con antiséptico y aplicó un ungüento de hierbas antes de comenzar a vendarle con rápida habilidad—. Has tenido suerte —le dijo sin mirarlo, concentrado en su trabajo—, no te has roto ningún hueso por los pelos, pero vas a tener que esperar unos cuantos días hasta que baje la inflamación y puedas utilizar la mano con normalidad. Ha sido un golpe muy feo.

—Genial —murmuró malhumorado Nico, sin embargo cuando Will lo miró nuevamente su expresión cambio, tornándose cauta y solemne. Una seriedad que no cuadraba para nada en el rostro de alguien tan joven.

Will se removió un poco incómodo en su sitio, levemente inclinado hacia él mientras terminaba de curarle. Durante los pasados minutos su corazón se había ido calmando hasta poner fin a su alocada carrera, pero ahora, bajo el atento escrutinio de los oscuro ojos de Nico, se notaba la respiración pesada e incapaz de hacerle llegar oxigeno suficiente al cerebro o a los pulmones; como si esta se hubiese convertido de repente en una sustancia más sólida que etérea, incapaz de fluir por sus venas e insuflarle vida.

En un intento de aliviar aquella embarazosa atmosfera, sin pensarlo mucho, Will soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—Aun no me has dicho porque has decidido venir a la escuela, di Angelo. Has montado un buen escandalo con tu llegada; los chicos no hablaban de otra cosa.

Tras unos segundos de pesado silencio, Nico le dijo con evidente molestia:

—¿Tendría que hacerlo, Solace?

Sus ojos al mirarlo eran insondables y fríos; el muro entre ellos había vuelto a alzarse y Will se sintió de inmediato culpable por aquello. Nunca solía mostrar tan poco tacto, pero con Nico parecía estarlo haciendo todo mal. Era un idiota. Un idiota de campeonato.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero me gustaría saberlo —confesó con sinceridad—. En una ocasión le pregunte a Percy Jackson por ti, ya que durante la fiesta me dio la impresión que ambos se conocían: a qué escuela asistías, si se encontraban con regularidad o a que sitios te gustaba ir; pero él no me dijo mucho más aparte de que tomabas lecciones en casa y que no solías salir demasiado —al oír su explicación, la tormentosa mirada del chico poco a poco pareció irse apaciguando—. Así que cuando hoy me enteré de que habías decidido venir a esta escuela, luego de la sorpresa inicial, me alegre muchísimo por ello. Realmente deseaba volver a verte.

Finalizado su trabajo, Will buscó un cabestrillo para sujetarle el brazo pero Nico, negando con un gesto, lo rechazó con rotundidad. En aquella ocasión no lo estaba mirando, por el contrario, tenía los ojos clavados en las punteras de sus botas como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo. A Will aquello le pareció adorable.

—Gracias… por esto, Solace —le soltó repentinamente, levantando un poco su mano, ahora vendada, y sacándolo de aquel extraño trance. Nico parecía avergonzado y no muy convencido, tal vez porque agradecer no fuera algo que hiciera muy a menudo o quizás, solo _quizás_ , porque ese agradecimiento fuera también por algo más—. Siento no haber confiado en ti y tus habilidades.

«De nada». «No es algo que debas agradecer». «Descuida, esto es lo que siempre hago». Will sabía que cualquiera de aquellas respuestas hubiera sido la más adecuada para esa situación; aquella que se dice casi sin pensar siquiera y que es cierta, para él lo eran siempre; sin embargo, algo pareció fracturar finalmente sus defensas, mezclando pasado y presente; lo que debía y lo que deseaba decir. ¿Qué diferencia había?, se preguntó. Unos días más, unas semanas… Nico _ahora_ estaba allí. Solo. Nico estaba allí y Will finalmente podía sincerarse.

—Deuda —le dijo y su voz sonó un poco aguda a causa de los nervios; nervios que aumentaron al notar la mirada de confusión del otro chico, lo cual lo hizo sentir como un tonto—. Lo que quiero decir es que… Bueno, veras… parte de lo que hice hoy ha sido para pagar mi deuda contigo, di Angelo —continuó. Cogió una de las vendas sueltas que habían sobrado y comenzó a enrollarla y desenrollarla en su muñeca como un acto reflejo—. Sé que no es suficiente, creo que nunca será suficiente, pero ha sido algo, supongo. Un pago pequeño a lo que tú…

—No hay deuda. No necesito ni quiero un pago. Y tú eres en verdad un completo idiota —replicó Nico con firmeza, sin embargo el leve sonrojo que le teñía de rosa desde los afilados pómulos en su rostro demasiado delgado hasta la punta de las orejas apenas visibles tras su oscuro cabello delataba que no era tan dueño de sí mismo como quería hacerle creer.

—Un poco idiota algunas veces —reconoció Will, divertido—, pero un idiota que es agradecido —añadió para picarlo, sonriendo un poco al ver su ceño de enfado—. Además, ¿no se suele decir que si alguien te salva la vida tienes que hacer un pago siempre?

—No. Si _tú_ salvas una vida te haces responsable de ella para siempre —lo corrigió Nico, exasperado.

La sonrisa de Will fue abierta y cálida. Tan sincera que la expresión hosca del otro chico no pudo más que vacilar un poco ante su genuina alegría.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que desde ahora te harás responsable de mí, di Angelo?

La expresión del chico paso de la suspicacia hasta la total sorpresa mientras asimilaba sus palabras; dando paso a la inminente vergüenza que le encendió el rostro de una manera tan infantil y encantadora que Will se sintió feliz y maravillado a partes iguales; tanto que ni siquiera dejó de sonreír cuando cogiendo con la mano buena la almohada que estaba sobre la cama, Nico la lanzó y se la estrelló en el rostro con verdadera fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos.

—En tus sueños, Solace —replicó al tiempo que agarrando su chaqueta se ponía de pie para dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta—. Me arrepiento. Tal vez debería haber dejado que murieras. Idiota.

A pesar de sus duras palabras, Will sabía que mentía; se lo notaba en los ojos, se lo notaba en la voz. Desde que lo había conocido, casi un año atrás, de cierto modo le había sido fácil leer a Nico di Angelo y vislumbrar las dos partes que lo conformaban, como si una se superpusiera sobre la otra: el chico que se mostraba a los demás: frío, hosco, aterrador e incapaz de empatizar con el resto; y el que intentaba ocultar de todos, aquel que era amable, valiente, estaba demasiado solo y sufría de un modo horrible.

Y Will odiaba que la gente sufriera.

Por eso y a pesar de saber que no era especialmente listo ni valiente ni sobresalía en nada en particular como sí lo hacían sus hermanos menores, él podía sanar. Will tenía la habilidad de su padre: podía comprender fácilmente lo que los demás no le decían y empatizar con el dolor del resto; podía ponerse en su lugar y comprender por qué sufrían. Por ese motivo, cuando Nico lo ayudó meses atrás, se prometió a sí mismo que si volvía a encontrarlo, si tenía nuevamente la oportunidad de hablar con él, lo ayudaría. Haría lo posible por conseguir que el dolor del chico fuera menor y ahora que quizás el destino, quizás la suerte, le habían dado la oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Iba a salvar a Nico di Angelo de sí mismo, le gustase a este o no.

* * *

Para cuando Will pudo finalmente cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama, estaba agotado.

Su padre había tardado bastante más de lo prometido en regresar y a pesar de sus múltiples disculpas y promesas de que aquello no se volvería a repetir, él sabía con certeza de que las buenas intenciones de este se terminarían desvaneciendo en el tiempo en cuanto apareciera otra persona que llamase su atención. Siempre era lo mismo.

Tumbado de espaldas sobre su cama, Will comenzó a removerse intentando encontrar una posición lo suficiente cómoda para relajarse, sin embargo le fue imposible; todavía podía notarse el cansancio en el cuerpo de forma casi dolorosa: los músculos agarrotados por el sobreesfuerzo, la pesadez en los ojos a causa del poco descanso y la falta de lucidez, pero sobre todo lo percibía en la incapacidad de sucumbir por fin al sueño; como si el esfuerzo extra que significaría llegar a dormirse le resultara esquivo y extremo.

Los audibles ronquidos de Cecil, su amigo y compañero de cuarto, tampoco lo ayudaban demasiado en su intento por quedarse dormido. Llevaban ya dos años compartiendo habitación, y el otro chico estaba tan acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas durante la noche o las primeras horas de la mañana que ya ni siquiera se despertaba con el ruido que Will hacía.

Finalmente acabó hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas, mucho más cómodo y protegido del frío nocturno, pero mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba la mente, sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos nuevamente regresaron a Nico di Angelo.

Will se preguntó si este habría encontrado la nota y tomado la medicina que le había dejado fuera de la puerta de su cuarto después de que se hubiera escapado de la enfermería para huir de él. A Will solo le había tomado unos cuantos minutos el decidirse a seguirlo, y en aquel momento se había alegrado de que el revuelo que había provocado la llegada de Nico a la escuela se hubiese propagado con tanta rapidez, ya que de ese modo se había enterado sin proponérselo de que el chico sería el nuevo compañero de Jason. Una información que terminó siendo de lo más útil para él.

Jason, se dijo, era un buen tipo a pesar de mostrarse siempre un poco serio y distante. Will estaba seguro de que el chico mayor se portaría bien con Nico; ambos se conocían de antes y tenían cosas en común, incluso tal vez ya fueran amigos o podrían llegar a serlo. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco preocupado por él, como si algo lo molestara en lo más profundo; una sensación extraña de que estaba pasando algo importante por alto. Algo de lo que debería acordarse.

¿Sobre Nico? ¿Sobre Percy o Jason? ¿O quizás sobre la fiesta de Navidad? Will no estaba seguro, solo no podía quitarse aquella impresión de que algo en todo eso no terminaba de cuadrar.

Los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche todavía estaban un poco borrosos y confusos para él. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en un espacio tan breve de tiempo que muchas veces Will creía que su cerebro, impactado y aterrado, había sido incapaz de procesar correctamente todo lo acontecido para volver a reproducirlo luego con verídica integridad; pero lo que sí recordaba sin error ni esfuerzo alguno era a Nico.

Nico ocultándose entre las sombras. Nico llamando su atención sobre todo el resto. Nico pareciendo muy solo y triste en medio de aquel lugar abarrotado de gente. Nico huyendo para que lo dejaran en paz. Nico salvándole la vida. Nico, Nico, Nico.

Todo en aquella noche, pensó Will, parecía haber comenzado y acabado con él: el hijo de Hades.

Will había sido arrastrado a aquella estúpida fiesta por descarte, así de simple. No porque él quisiera ir o porque fuera el mayor de los hermanos o porque su padre lo quisiera allí, no; Will había sido el elegido solamente porque Apolo, su padre, insistió en que alguno de sus tres hijos debía acompañarlo a la fiesta anual de la compañía a la que estaba asociada su familia y como tanto Austin y Kayla dieron válidas excusas para no asistir, alegando que tenían ensayos y entrenamiento respectivamente, él, que no tenía planes, fue quien debió sacrificarse.

A pesar de ser sociable por naturaleza, Will no solía sentirse muy cómodo en ese tipo de reuniones, sobre todo en aquellas en que todos parecían ser muy importantes, muy famosos o con mucho dinero, o las tres cosas juntas. Era cierto que su padre, Apolo, era hijo de uno de los empresarios más influyentes de aquella fiesta, pero la madre de Will era normal: una chica cualquiera que se había quedado embarazada de un chico superimportante, el cual, a pesar de haberse hecho responsable por su hijo no había tomado responsabilidad por ella. Así que, a pesar de que su padre le había reconocido y cuidaba de él, Will estaba tan fuera de aquella familia como cualquier otro desconocido. Y por supuesto, la historia de sus hermanos menores era exactamente la misma, por lo que no podía culparlos por no querer estar allí esa noche. En algunas ocasiones odiaba un poco a su padre por ello.

Nada más llegar al recinto donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, Will se había sentido intimidado y completamente fuera de lugar. Los hermosos y cuidados jardines que rodeaban el lugar estaban iluminados con tenues luces de suaves colores que les otorgaban a las flores y pequeños arbustos un aspecto mágico, casi como de cuento; algo por completo irreal que lo volvía tan atrayente como un imán, un efecto que solo servía para realzar la delicada y hermosa fuente de la entrada, cuya agua parecía fluido cristal líquido a causa del brillante reflejo tornasol creado a su alrededor. Por otro lado, la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el enorme y elaborado salón de uno de los elegantes hoteles pertenecientes al conglomerado de las tres compañías principales. Todo, desde el pulido y brillante piso de madera oscura hasta las columnas bellamente elaboradas que rodeaban el lugar servían para remarcar la importante opulencia de aquel sitio: el brillo de las luces reflejadas en los enormes ventanales que cubrían casi por completo tres de las paredes de la habitación, la imponente y sofisticada escalera central que llevaba hasta las plantas superiores, la cara decoración, la abundante comida, la bella música e incluso los mismos invitados que solo parecían estar allí como un mero adorno más. A pesar de su deslumbrante belleza, a Will le pareció un sitio horrible; demasiado frío, demasiado falso.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones de rigor, Apolo le había dejado para ir a saludar a sus conocidos, no sin antes alentarlo a que se uniera al grupo de chicos de su edad. Entre ellos distinguió a algunos de sus compañeros de escuela: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chace y Jason Grace. Los tres eran unos cuantos años mayores que él, pero a pesar de eso a Will le agradaban y había platicado con ellos en algunas ocasiones; aun así, en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de reunirse con ellos. Lo que Will en verdad quería era terminar con aquello e irse a casa de una vez por todas.

Y había sido en ese momento que lo había visto.

Intentando camuflarse con las sombras que proyectaban algunos de los elaborados pilares que daban al jardín, se encontraba un pálido chico de cabellos oscuros que aparentaba ser un poco menor que él. A pesar de llevar un traje negro —caro, seguramente—, su manera de vestir parecía tan informal como la de él mismo y, al igual que Will, el muchacho parecía en extremo aburrido y deseoso de escapar de allí. Una sombra entre las sombras, había pensado divertido nada más verlo; y por primera vez desde que había entrado a ese lugar se sintió en verdad interesado por alguien. Lo suficientemente interesado para desear conocerlo.

Su primer impulso fue acercarse de forma directa y entablar conversación con él inventándose alguna excusa. Will estaba seguro de que no lo había visto en la escuela; al ser un grupo reducido de alumnos, uno siempre tenía más o menos una idea de los chicos que asistían allí y los grados que cursaban, y alguien como ese chico habría destacado al instante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo coherente que preguntarle, un hombre de aspecto severo vestido con un elegante traje oscuro se acercó al chico y le dijo algo que Will no alcanzó a oír, pero eso no impidió que él pudiera reconocerlo de inmediato: Hades, uno de los tres empresarios más importantes que estaban en aquella fiesta; y por el evidente parecido entre aquel hombre y el muchacho desconocido, era evidente de que este último era su hijo.

Aunque Will solía mantenerse al margen de los enredos políticos y financieros que se desarrollaban en el mundo en el que los padres de algunos de sus compañeros se desenvolvían, no era tan estúpido como para no estar al tanto de lo importantes que eran los progenitores de Percy y Jason, Poseidón y Zeus; dos de los empresarios más importantes en la industria marítima y aérea respectivamente, y que junto a Hades conformaban un importante conglomerado económico. Al ser hijos de hombres tan influyentes, en la escuela ambos chicos gozaban de cierta popularidad y respeto entre el resto —a veces merecido por su esfuerzo, otras, no tanto— y generaban gran expectación por lo que podrían llegar a ser en el futuro ya que, obviamente, ambos sucederían a sus padres. Pero aparte de ellos, también existía un tercer chico que provocaba las mismas preguntas, la misma ansiedad, aunque de una manera mucho más oscura y menos optimista: Nico di Angelo, el hijo de Hades.

Al recordar aquella noche, Will no solía sentirse muy orgulloso de su comportamiento. El receloso miedo que le inspiró el saber quién era el chico desconocido lo acobardó durante los primeros diez minutos, seguro de que lo más sensato era mantenerse alejado de él como hacía todo el mundo; pero luego llegaron las dudas: ¿por qué debía hacer caso a los rumores sobre él? ¿Y si Nico di Angelo no era tan terrible como todos decían? Will no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que, si podía hablar con él, seguramente terminaría por descubrir que el resto del mundo estaba equivocado. Aquel chico no le parecía malo ni intimidante en absoluto, solo parecía alguien solitario y muy triste.

Con aquella convicción en mente, había decidido finalmente acercarse a Nico y hablarle, pero fue entonces cuando el destino comenzó a jugar en su contra: en primer lugar Jason Grace fue presentado a Nico por el padre de este, lo que obligó a las típicas educadas y aburridas pláticas de rigor; cuando al fin quedó libre del chico, Percy y su novia, Annabeth Chace, también se acercaron al joven hijo de Hades acaparando su atención, logrando que Nico dejara por primera vez de lado su expresión huraña y esta mudara a algo más… Una mescla tan confusa de emociones, enmarañadas unas con otras, que Will fue incapaz de descifrarlas; aquello le hizo preguntarse si todos ellos se conocerían de antes y que tipo de relación tendrían para que el aparentemente inmutable Nico di Angelo reaccionara de aquel modo.

Will ya estaba comenzando a sentirse como un acosador en ciernes cuando por fin se le presentó una oportunidad. Una vez hubo quedado solo, Nico, aburrido o cansado de aquel ruidoso tumulto de gente, se escabulló disimuladamente por uno de los amplios ventanales que daban al jardín, mezclándose otra vez entre las sombras como si aquel fuera su elemento. Después de pensarlo unos segundos y decidirse, Will tomó la misma dirección que había tomado el chico para seguirle cuando el mundo estalló frente a él. Literalmente.

Muchos de los recuerdos posteriores a aquel momento estaban confusos en su mente. Will recordaba el aturdimiento y el dolor luego de ser lanzado hacia atrás a causa de la explosión, como también la confusión que sintió al mirarse los brazos y verlos cubiertos de sangre y algunos trocitos de vidrio incrustados en su piel, como una especie de decoración macabra. Podía recordar como el rugido de las llamas brotando a su paso parecía tragarse los gritos histéricos de algunos invitados y el sonido inconfundible del llanto de unos mezclándose con el de otros hasta convertirse en una cacofonía insoportable. Una de las peores cosas de aquella noche, era el recuerdo el pesado olor de los explosivos unidos a la argamasa y el polvo suelto en el aire que hacía difícil respirar e irritaba los ojos; haciéndolo sentir casi como si estuviera enterrado vivo y no hubiera un modo de lograr escapar de allí. Will no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para rememorar sin problemas el miedo terrible que le provocó el vislumbrar las llamas que amenazaban con consumirlo todo con sus inmensas lenguas de fuego y la cantidad de invitados que yacían tirados en el piso heridos o inconscientes, tal vez incluso muertos. Recordaba lo aterrado e impotente que se había sentido en aquel momento al ver tanto sufrimiento y destrucción a su alrededor y no saber qué hacer para ayudar.

Su padre lo había encontrado casi de inmediato, localizándolo entre el alborotado gentío y sujetándolo con fuerza del antebrazo para sacarlo de su estupor, dándole apenas tiempo para recuperarse del shock generado por la impresión de vislumbrar el pandemónium que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. El corazón de Will comenzó a atronarle en el pecho con desenfrenada fuerza, casi ensordeciéndolo con sus propios latidos; los largos dedos de sus manos estaban fríos y temblorosos a causa del miedo.

—Hay que salir de aquí —le había dicho Apolo tirando de él sin muchas contemplaciones, sin embargó Will se paró en seco, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Pero el resto… ¡Hay muchos heridos, papá! ¡Si no hacemos algo…!

Su padre, que generalmente se comportaba de manera alegremente despreocupada, lo miró con sus ojos celestes llenos de seriedad. Parecía estarse debatiendo entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer para complacerlo a él.

—Sal de aquí —le dijo finalmente a Will soltándolo y empujándolo hacia al salida donde un grupo de gente se amontonaba desesperada por huir de allí—. Veré que puedo hacer —masculló resignado—. Pero, ¡vete ya!

Sin embargo Will no lo obedeció. Bueno, lo hizo en parte, ya que su intención inicial sí hacía sido hacerle caso, pero entonces vio como a unos seis metros más allá, una niña de unos once o doce años estaba tirada en el suelo frente a él. A causa de la distancia que se interponía entre ambos, Will no podía estar muy seguro de lo que le ocurría, pero la chica lloraba desconsolada y su pierna derecha descansaba en un extraño ángulo, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia ella para intentar ayudarla.

Había tardado un buen tiempo intentando calmar a la chica lo suficiente para poder examinarla y así asegurarse de que no tenía una herida que pudiera agravar al moverla; posteriormente convencerla de que le dejara ponerla en pie había sido otra ardua tarea, pero para cuando lo consiguió, la muchacha ya solo lloraba con suaves hipidos mientras Will no paraba de hablar tonterías, esperando que eso la distrajera lo suficiente de su dolor hasta que pudieran llegar a la salida. Fue entonces cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en el pecho y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó junto a la chica de espaldas en el suelo lleno de escombros, tragándose los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios y un par de maldiciones cuando notó como las afiladas esquirlas de la, ahora destrozada, escalera de mármol se le clavaban en la piel.

Will abrió los ojos, furioso; más que dispuesto a devolver el golpe cuando la visión de Nico di Angelo sobre él, con el negro cabello completamente desordenado, la pálida cara tiznada de hollín y la mirada enloquecida, se vio interrumpida por el ensordecedor estruendo del metal retorcido cayendo a sus pies, levantando una espesa nube de polvo que los obligó a toser entre espasmos mientras se cubrían el rostro.

Al observar aquel desastre, Will no acababa de creerlo del todo. Una de las escaleras secundarias que llevaban hacia la segunda planta acababa de desmoronarse a sus pies y si Nico no lo hubiera placado dos minutos antes tirándolo al suelo, él y la niña habrían terminado siendo aplastados bajo su peso.

Nico di Angelo, el hijo de Hades al que todos temían, acababa de salvarle la vida.

—¡¿Es que eres un idiota?! —Le soltó el chico enfurecido, sacándolo de su estupor—. ¡Presta atención! ¡¿O es que quieres acabar muerto?!

—Yo… yo…

—Solo cállate, ¿quieres? Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que las cosas empeoren —lo cortó Nico sin contemplación alguna. Se puso de pie y luego, sujetando su brazo, tiró de él para obligarlo a que hiciera lo mismo.

Will lo observó acercarse a la niña y levantarla, ayudándola para que se recargara en él mientras la rodeaba por la cintura antes de ponerse en marcha. Al tenerlo tan cerca, Will se percató de que Nico no solo era más bajo de estatura que él, sino que tal como había creído, era evidentemente más joven; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo maduro que parecía el chico a pesar de ello. Nico no había perdido la cabeza en aquella situación caótica y, a diferencia de muchos otros, él, a quienes todos temían y daban de lado, estaba ayudando; ayudando de verdad. Y Will supo, sin lugar a dudas, que a pesar de lo que el mismo chico intentara mostrar o lo que el resto del mundo pensara de él, Nico di Angelo tenía un corazón generoso y era valiente. Era realmente alguien a quien admirar. Alguien especial.

El resto de lo ocurrido transcurrió tan deprisa que Will incluso se sintió sorprendido cuando se encontró fuera del destrozado edificio y fue abordado por un par de paramédicos que lo arrastraron hacia una de las ambulancias y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas para saber cómo se encontraba y a examinar sus heridas. Will intentó restarle importancia a los daños que había sufrido, pero aún así demoró más de cinco minutos en librarse de ellos y, para cuando finalmente lo logró, Nico ya se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Durante minutos Will lo había buscado desesperadamente entre el gentío que se encontraba ya fuera del destruido hotel, sintiendo como su ansiedad y frustración aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba y él no podía hallarlo. Para cuando su padre acabó encontrándolo, Will se sentía bastante desesperanzado; aun así le pidió a este que le dejara quedarse unos minutos más, pero Apolo, sin hacer caso de sus protestas ni ruegos, lo había sacado de allí a toda prisa.

Y ahora, diez meses después, Nico y Will habían vuelto a encontrarse casualmente. Y en esa ocasión, por fin, él había sido capaz de agradecerle al chico por lo que había hecho; aunque a sus ojos aquello seguía pareciendo insuficiente.

Nico di Angelo, pensó, ya no parecía tan crío como cuando lo había conocido; la diferencia de altura entre ambos se había acortado y a pesar de seguir siendo demasiado pálido y delgado, su rostro ya estaba adquiriendo los rasgos más angulosos y afilados de un adolescente; pero lo que de verdad inquietaba a Will era como la manera tan dolorosa en que el chico parecía mirar el mundo se había hecho aún más intensa y, no por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de separación, se preguntó cuáles serían los terribles secretos que escondería el pasado de Nico, y que tendría que hacer él para abrirse paso entre ellos y, quizás así, poder ayudarle a aliviarlos.

«Un paso a la vez», se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, pesados por el sueño, y su respiración se volvía poco a poco lenta y profunda. «Un paso a la vez —se repitió adormilado—. Por lo menos, él ya sabe que existo».

* * *

 _Nuevamente hola a todas/todos. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar peeero me ha ocurrido una cosa tras otra este mes y además tengo una historia en otro fandom así que he tenido que dividir mi tiempo entre ambas._

 _Además, este capítulo había resultado ridículamente largo, por lo que al final me aburrí y decidí quitar una parte, dejándola para el siguiente. La parte buena de esto es que ya está la mitad del capítulo tres escrita, por lo que espero esto me ayude a actualizar antes si el destino no conspira contra mí._

 _Por supuesto, gracias a quienes se haya dado el tiempo de leer, de comentar, de haber esperado que actualizara. Espero este capítulo también les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos pronto y ahora lo agradecimientos correspondientes. A quienes tienen cuenta por privado y a quienes no, pues aquí._

 _ **Naraaa** : Muchas gracias por darte un tiempito para leer. Me alegra saber que te gustó el primer cap y espero que este también lo haya hecho, y que bueno, siga pareciendo interesante._

 _ **Honey** : Gracias por leer, y me disculparía por hacerte sufrir pero, supongo que esa era la idea. Pero compensare, compensare. Lo prometo. Y espero la historia te siga gustando._

 _ **UnFantasmita** : ¡Y aquí está la continuación! Un poco tarde pero está, jajaja. Espero que ya algunas cosas se vayan aclarando a pesar de lo lento que pareciera que avanza. Me alegra saber que te gustó y espero lo siga haciendo._


	3. Admiración

_Descargo: Percy Jackson y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Admiración**

 _ **Dime quien te admira y ama, y te diré quién eres.**_

 **(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)**

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de la mañana significó para Nico un verdadero alivio. Su primera jornada de clases había resultado ser un fastidio no solo por culpa de su mano lesionada que le impedía tomar apuntes, sino que también por el aburrimiento de tener que fingir prestar atención a lecciones que ya tenía más que vistas con su anterior tutor. ¿De verdad iba a tener que pasarse medio año perdiendo el tiempo de ese modo?

Además, y por si fuera poco, estaba harto de ser el centro de atención y constantes cuchicheos por parte del resto del alumnado. Fuera donde fuese, Nico notaba como si un millar de ojos estuvieran posados sobre él, haciéndolo sentir casi como un faro encendido en medio de una noche de tormenta llamando la atención de todo el mundo que miraba en su dirección; aunque pensándolo bien, quizás parte de aquello fuera su culpa al ir vestido con su atuendo habitual —negro de pies a cabeza— tras haberse negado en rotundo a utilizar la ridícula camiseta naranja de la escuela que Jason le había pasado esa mañana. Antes muerto que soportar tal humillación.

Su última materia del bloque de la mañana había sido literatura clásica en una de las aulas que se hallaban dentro del edificio principal, algo que Nico agradeció para sus adentros ya que, a través de la ventana que se hallaba junto a su pupitre en la parte de atrás de la clase, el cielo se apreciaba gris y tormentoso. Nada más sonar el timbre, el resto de sus compañeros se habían levantado en estampida para salir deprisa y dirigirse al pabellón exterior que era donde se llevaban a cabo las comidas, sin embargo él se había tomado su tiempo para guardar sus pertenencias y abandonar la sala cuando esta ya estuvo vacía.

Nico, a pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, estaba hambriento. Aquella mañana se había quedado dormido y solo había despertado gracias a Jason; sin embargo, tal y como este le había advertido, apenas tuvo tiempo de alistarse para ir a clases y se había perdido el desayuno. Aun así, se sentía mucho mejor e increíblemente más descansado; la mano, aunque seguía inflamada y le dolía un poco, ya no lo incomodaba tanto como el día anterior y, de manera sorprendente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido bien y de un tirón. No había tenido pesadillas.

La pasada noche, después de su patética huida de la enfermería, para su eterna consternación Will Solace se había presentado fuera de la habitación de Nico y, tras llamar suavemente a la puerta dos veces, había desaparecido. Todavía con el corazón acelerado —de rabia, se recordó, no de vergüenza— había esperado cinco minutos exactos y luego se había asomado fuera. Tal y como había pensado, aunque lo desilusionó un poco, comprobó que el chico ya no estaba; en su lugar, un pequeño frasco descansaba a sus pies junto con una nota en la que Will le explicaba, con pésima letra que Nico tardó un rato en descifrar, que aquello era medicina para aliviar la inflamación y el dolor y como debía consumirla. _Debía_ , ¡como si él fuera a hacerle caso!

Aquel tipo era un pesado, se había dicho mientras cogía la botella de agua que tenían en el cuarto y se echaba un poco en un vaso junto a la dosis indicada, tragándose de un golpe el asqueroso líquido. Will Solace parecía alguien despreocupado y tranquilo; la clase de chico que va por la vida sin grandes problemas o dramas y que se toman todo a broma y con buena disposición, pero aquello era una bonita farsa. Will era testarudo y llevado a sus ideas. Tras toda aquella fachada de sonrisas y amabilidad, Nico había vislumbrado a un verdadero manipulador y, no sin cierto terror, comprendió demasiado tarde que él mismo, sin darse cuenta, había caído en su juego.

Mantenerse alejado de Solace era lo más sensato, lo sabía; aun así, mientras recorría a paso lento el sendero principal que llevaba hacia el pabellón-comedor, Nico se encontró buscándolo disimuladamente con la mirada, tal y como había hecho también durante los cambios de clases aunque no lo había visto ni una sola vez.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Nico se sintió alarmado. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?, se preguntó furioso consigo mismo. Odiaba que las personas lo descolocaran; odiaba sentirse así, sin saber que esperar de los otros. Lo odiaba porque le recordaba lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser si se descuidaba. Lo odiaba porque lo hacía sentir las mismas violentas emociones —dolor, angustia, miedo, ansiedad— que experimentaba cada vez que tenía a Percy cerca.

Como si de una cruel broma del destino se tratase, nada más entrar al comedor, Nico vio a Percy sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada junto a Annabeth. Ella reía de algo que el él acababa de decirle, haciendo que Percy parecer muy complacido consigo mismo cuando la chica, inclinándose un poco para acercársele, le acarició el oscuro cabello y le comentó algo en respuesta.

Nico sintió un doloroso nudo formarse en su garganta y como el estómago se le revolvía al verlos juntos. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Podía hacerlo, se dijo. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía superar aquello; lo había hecho otras veces, ¿no? Sin embargo antes de que pudiera prepararse mentalmente para aquel encuentro, Nico sintió que alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Alarmado, levantó el rostro y se encontró con que era Jason quien estaba a su lado. El chico pareció algo extrañado por su reacción.

—Hola, Nico —lo saludó Jason un poco dubitativo—. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte a comer con nosotros? —le ofreció su compañero de habitación. Sorpresivamente, tras él apareció una chica ataviada con la misma horrible camiseta naranja que la identificaba como alumna de la escuela aunque ella, de modo inteligente, llevaba otra camisa encima que la disimulaba un poco. Al percatarse de que él la estaba observando, esta le sonrió un poco cohibida en respuesta—. Esta es mi novia, Piper —explicó Jason mientras se la presentaba.

Nico la reconoció de inmediato; era la misma muchacha que salía junto al otro chico en la fotografía que había visto el día anterior. Piper no se mostró asustada ni intimidada en su presencia, dos reacciones a las que él ya estaba habituado; de hecho, parecía una chica agradable, sin embargo en aquel momento Nico no tenía ganas ni ánimos de ser amable con nadie.

—Hola, Nico; Jason me ha hablado de ti —le dijo amablemente—. Por cierto, bienvenido a la escuela.

—Hemos quedado con Percy y Annabeth —continuo el otro chico—; pensé que el hecho de conocernos a todos te haría las cosas más fáci…

—No tengo hambre —lo cortó bruscamente Nico. Nada más oír aquella absurda sugerencia, notó un terror frío recorriéndolo por dentro. ¿Percy, Annabeth y él en la misma mesa? ¡Sí, seguro! Si se quedaba más tiempo allí estaba seguro de que acabaría por vomitar—. Hoy… no me he sentido muy bien —explicó a modo de excusa, aunque de cierta manera retorcida era la verdad—. Creo que… lo mejor será que vaya a descansar un momento a mi habitación.

Nico salió del comedor a toda prisa antes de que Jason pudiera detenerlo. No tenía ganas de oír el resto de lo que el chico tuviera que decirle ni mucho menos contemplar la desaprobación que seguramente encontraría reflejada en sus claros ojos celestes a causa de su mal comportamiento. Nico solo quería escapar de allí lo más rápido posible y volver a respirar con normalidad. Necesitaba estar lejos de Percy y del dolor que este le provocaba.

Intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible, se abrió paso entre los grupos de alumnos que avanzaban alegremente hacia el pabellón, platicando y bromeando entre ellos. En su apuro tropezó con algunos cuantos, murmurando maldiciones y disculpas sin ver a quien se las daba y sin importarle en lo más mínimo si estaba llamando o no la atención del resto; solo quería llegar de regreso al edificio principal y encerrarse en su cuarto el tiempo necesario para serenarse.

Sin embargo la desenfrenada huida de Nico se vio finalmente interrumpida a causa de su propio descuido cuando, de manera violenta, él y otro estudiante terminaron colisionando. Ambos habrían terminado en el suelo si el desconocido no hubiera reaccionado con rapidez, sujetándolo con firmeza de un brazo y logrando estabilizarlos.

A pesar de saber que gran parte de aquel accidente era culpa suya, la primera reacción de Nico fue enfadarse. Estaba a punto de soltar una airada protesta cuando, al mirar al otro chico, reconoció que se trataba de Will. Este, después de parecer brevemente sorprendido, le sonrió con evidente alegría.

—¡Eh, di Angelo! ¡Qué suerte! Justamente estaba buscándote para saber…

—¡¿Ehh…?! ¿En verdad este chico es Nico di Angelo? ¡Will! ¿Cuándo lo has conocido y porque no nos lo habías dicho?

Por primera vez en aquel momento Nico se fijó en la chica que acompañaba a Will Solace. Ella era pequeña, delgada y bonita. Su rostro, cubierto de pecas, estaba enmarcado por su corta melena pelirroja teñida con un brillante mechón verde que hacia destacar sus delicados rasgos. A pesar de que evidentemente era más joven que Will, esta miraba ceñuda y recelosa al otro chico; por completo indignada ante el hecho de que este no le hubiera confiado aquella información. Nico no pudo evitar preguntarse, al ver la innegable confianza que había entre ambos, si aquella muchacha sería solo una amiga o algo más importante, como su novia.

—¡Kayla, por favor! —Exclamó alarmado Will ante su evidente falta de tacto. La mirada de silenciosa disculpa que le lanzó a Nico estaba cargada de vergüenza y exasperación por el horrible comportamiento de aquella desconocida—. No puedes simplemente llegar y soltar lo que se te pase por la cabeza.

La chica, Kayla, lo miró unos segundos examinándolo con ojo crítico antes de volverse para hablar con Will.

—Todo el mundo habla tanto de él que pensé sería, no sé, más aterrador —explicó a la defensiva—. Ya sabes, por lo de ser el hijo de Hades y todo eso.

—¡Kayla! —la volvió a reprender Solace, y en esa ocasión parecía un poco enfadado, aunque intentó no demostrarlo cuando comenzó a dirigirse a él—: Di Angelo, por favor no prestes atención a lo que mi…

Nico ya no lo soportaba más. Por él, que todos se fueran al demonio.

Ignorando lo que Will le estaba diciendo, echó a correr rumbo al edificio principal y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse dentro de ella, apoyándose de espaldas contra la puerta mientras recuperaba trabajosamente la respiración. Sentía los pulmones en carne viva a causa del esfuerzo; cada inspiración y exhalación parecían cortarlo por dentro como un cuchillo, pero estaba bien, se dijo. El dolor físico siempre había sido más manejable para él que el miedo o el desconcierto; más fácil de sobrellevar que el sufrimiento de un corazón roto.

En un arranque de furia y determinación, Nico le puso llave a la puerta y, sin hacer caso a sus escrúpulos iniciales, comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente en las pertenencias de Jason. ¿Por deber? ¿Por venganza? No estaba seguro. Quizás simplemente porque estaba harto del chico y su obligada amabilidad que lo habían puesto en esa situación. Porque estaba enfado con Percy y con Annabeth y el hecho de que fueran novios. Porque odiaba aquel sitio y el sentirse constantemente fuera de lugar. Porque detestaba a Will y la manera tan idiota en que lo hacía comportarse cuando estaba frente a él. O tal vez simplemente porque quería ser tan despreciable como todos suponían que en verdad era.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por acallarla, una parte de su consciencia le remordía ante aquella intrusión a la intimidad del otro chico pero, ¿no había ido allí para eso? ¿Para encontrar algo que le fuera útil a su padre? Cuando Nico aceptó aquel trato, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba decidido a cumplirlo; en parte porque quería respuestas, en parte porque buscaba venganza y también, quizás, porque deseaba que su padre lo reconociera lo suficiente para aceptar sus decisiones.

No había ido a aquel sitio para hacer amigos, se recordó. Pasados esos seis meses ya no importaría lo que Jason, Percy o los demás pensaran de él.

Tal y como Nico había supuesto el día anterior, Jason era pulcro y ordenado con sus cosas. Dentro de su armario la ropa estaba amontonada en perfectas filas de camisetas en un lado y pantalones en el otro, donde nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Dudó unos segundos antes de comenzar a rebuscar entre ella, temeroso de que ante un descuido de su parte el otro chico pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pero, espantando sus miedos, continuó con la tarea, a pesar de que una parte de él le decía que aquella búsqueda sería inútil. Solo era una manera de desahogar su ira.

El repentino golpeteo en la puerta dejó a Nico sin respiración de golpe; el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, fuerte y desbocado; el miedo zumbándole en los oídos. ¿Habría regresado Jason a buscarlo?, se preguntó aterrado, mirando la ropa de su compañero que tenía cuidadosamente acomodada en el suelo. Si era así, estaría metido en un gran problema.

Llamaron nuevamente.

Soltando el aliento entre dientes, Nico se calmó lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. Jason no necesitaba llamar a la puerta para que lo dejara entrar porque, al igual que él, poseía la llave del cuarto, se recordó. No, no era Jason; pero entonces, ¿quién? ¿Quién demonios era tan estúpido para aparecerse en la habitación de otro en la hora que todos estarían en el comedor…?

Soltando una maldición por lo bajo, Nico cerró el armario de Jason de un golpe y molesto se dirigió a abrir la puerta, donde su inesperado visitante estaba con el puño levantado, seguramente dispuesto a llamar otra vez.

—Solace —masculló Nico, entre indignado y divertido al saber que no se había equivocado al adivinar su identidad—. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—No has comido —le soltó el chico un poco jadeante y, al parecer por el leve tono enrojecido de la bronceada piel de su rostro y del agitado vaivén de su pecho, Nico supuso que había subido corriendo para alcanzarlo. Se preguntó, curioso, porque lo habría hecho.

—No tengo hambre —respondió, ante lo que Will entrecerró los ojos de manera casi imperceptible, como si estuviese molesto. Nico fingió no darse cuenta—. No suelo comer mucho en realidad, así que da igual.

—Pero ahora estás herido, y sí, sé que no es algo serio —acotó al ver que él abría la boca para protestar—, pero también estás creciendo y estás demasiado delgado y pálido y tienes ojeras. En general no luces muy sano, di Angelo

Al oírlo criticarlo así, Nico se sintió un poco indignado.

—Mi aspecto no es asunto tuyo, Solace. Además no eres mi padre ni mi tutor —le dijo. Cada una de sus palabras frías y cortantes—; no eres nadie…

—Soy tu médico. Eso me da cierto crédito.

Al oír aquella simple y absurda respuesta, y ver la seriedad con la que Will se lo decía, Nico se echó a reír.

Rio y rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Rio hasta que le dolió el estómago y vislumbró el asombro y la agradable sonrisa del otro chico al verlo así, al saber que él era el responsable de ello. Nico rio hasta que sintió que poco a poco se aligeraba el pesado dolor que minutos atrás se había posado sobre su corazón cansado. Se sentía raro y ligero, incluso un poco avergonzado, pero de cierto modo eran sensaciones no del todo desagradables.

—Eres imposible —terminó de sentenciar Nico.

—Me lo dicen a menudo —replicó Will con una sonrisa. Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Y ni de broma eres un médico cualificado.

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto! —le dijo este ofendido, pero no parecía disgustado—. Puede que no lo sea ahora, pero sí lo seré algún día. Además, hago muy bien mi trabajo. Hay muchos que pueden dar fe de ello.

El sonido de voces acercándose por el pasillo continuo hizo que Nico se pusiera un poco nervioso y se preguntara si quizás sería una buena idea invitar a Will a su habitación para evitar que les vieran juntos. Aunque no le gustara, Nico estaba acostumbrado a que la genta hablara de él, pero no le parecía correcto que juzgaran al otro chico solo por haberse mostrado amable. Aun así, años de proteger su intimidad prevalecieron, y convenciéndose de que su necesidad de evitarle problemas a Will no significaba nada, se apoyó con deliberada lentitud en el marco de la puerta delimitando con claridad el espacio que no le permitiría invadir.

—Bueno, Solace, dime que es lo que en verdad pretendes viniendo aquí.

Perdiendo un poco su habitual sonrisa, Will se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y lo miró pensativo. Desde que se habían conocido, Nico había visto muchas expresiones en el chico, desde aquellas que mostraba abiertamente hasta algunas que intentaba ocultar tras su habitual fachada de tipo amable, pero en aquel momento, mientras le miraba a él, Will lucía preocupado y concentrado, como si estuviera analizando el modo más seguro de desactivar una bomba y, no sin cierto malestar, Nico se preguntó si este lo vería así de volátil y peligroso.

Finalmente el chico soltó un suspiro y, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pareció recuperar su buen ánimo habitual.

—Quería disculparme por la inapropiada conducta de mi hermana, Kayla. Ya sabes, la chica que estaba antes conmigo —explicó Will—. Ella no suele comportarse así habitualmente, pero los rumores sobre tu llegada a la escuela se han expandido tanto que bueno… ella también se ha visto un poco afectada por la curiosidad —reconoció un poco avergonzado.

Así que Kayla era su hermana, pensó Nico un tanto sorprendido. Al verlos juntos jamás pasó aquella idea por su cabeza ya que ambos eran completamente diferentes, sin embargo al recordad la actitud de Will al tratarla y ver el modo en que en aquel momento hablaba de ella con una exasperación teñida de cariño, reconoció la actitud propia de un hermano mayor. Bianca también solía comportarse de ese modo con él.

Sin hacer caso del aguijonazo de dolor que le provocó aquel recuerdo, se apresuró a quitarle importancia al asunto y tranquilizar así a Will:

—Lo de tu hermana no ha sido nada, en verdad. Es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado —Nico iba a añadir que había recibido peores reacciones pero no creía que eso le hiciera mucha gracia al otro chico, así que prefirió guardárselo.

Will lo miró ceñudo.

—No es algo a lo que debieras acostumbrarte, di Angelo —lo regañó antes de continuar—. Sin embargo ese no es el único motivo por el que vine a verte, más bien fue mi excusa —reconoció con una leve sonrisa de disculpa cuando él lo miró de manera suspicaz.

—¿Y qué motivo es ese, Solace?

—Te lo dije ayer, ¿no? Sobre la deuda que tengo contigo, di Angelo. Tú me ayudaste hace un año y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Al oír nuevamente aquella tontería, Nico hizo una mueca de disgusto. No quería tener ese tipo de vínculo con nadie.

—Y yo te aclaré que no era necesario —replicó, sin embargo al observar detenidamente al otro, percibió la ligera manera en que apretaba los labios y la casi imperceptible tensión en el mentón: Will estaba listo para replicar.

«Obstinado —pensó Nico con auténtica curiosidad—. Will Solace odia tener que dar su brazo a torcer. Pero yo también».

—Pues para mí sí lo es, di Angelo. Eres más de lo que aparentas, eso he podido verlo desde que nos conocimos, y supongo que me intriga un poco —confesó algo avergonzado—, pero lo que he visto de ti hasta ahora me gusta. Eres valiente; eres amable y tienes un corazón generoso, así que, ¿por qué no habrías de gustarme? Todo el mundo en algún momento necesita algo que admirar, y para mí, eso fuiste tú, Nico di Angelo.

La confesión de Will fue lejos mucho peor que un golpe. No solo porque no la esperaba para nada, sino porque fue dolorosa de una forma en la que no estaba acostumbrado. Nico no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, mucho menos al ver la ansiosa expectación con la que el chico lo observaba.

¿Qué Will lo admiraba? ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! Nico no era la clase de persona que despertara ni mereciera aquel tipo de emociones en los demás.

Desesperado, dio un paso hacia atrás para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero como si previera sus acciones, Will interpuso un pie para no permitírselo, aunque hizo una mueca de dolor al recibir el golpe.

—Largo. Vete. Déjame en paz —le soltó Nico, aunque en esa ocasión a sus propios oídos aquellas palabras carecían de una verdadera determinación. Se sentía mermado de su habitual capacidad para replegar sus emociones y autoprotegerse de ese modo.

La sangre pareció explotarle en los oídos de la tensión cuando Will se inclinó un poco hacia él invadiendo su espacio personal. Nico odiaba que lo tocaran, lo hacía sentir vulnerable, expuesto; era una debilidad que pocos conocían y quería seguirla manteniendo en secreto, pero a pesar de su determinación no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante la cercanía del otro chico.

El sentir como la mano de este se posaba sobre su cabeza, sus largos dedos enredados entre sus cabellos, el cálido peso, pareció desatar una avalancha de recuerdos y emociones que Nico pudo contener a duras penas: angustia y alegría; seguridad y el dolor de la perdida; el miedo frío que parecía calarlo a veces por dentro y… ansia. Un ansia terrible y hambrienta, casi brutal por lo que había perdido.

Quería gritar, quería apartarse, pero su propio cuerpo estaba tan rígido como el de una estatua; casi como si no le perteneciera. Si Will se dio cuenta de lo turbulento de su estado no dio muestras de ello, simplemente puso fin al contacto entre ambos apartando la mano y le dijo a Nico, que seguía clavado en el mismo sitio incapaz de respirar, que descansara un poco, se tomara la medicina como le había explicado y que quedaban para verse a la hora de la cena; luego se marchó sin más.

Nada de aquello había durado demasiado tiempo, lo sabía, pero la tensión que embargaba su cuerpo lo hacía parecer como si aquellos pocos segundos hubiesen sido horas.

Nico entró en la habitación a toda prisa y aun siendo víctima de aquel arrebato de emociones, sacó su maleta del armario y comenzó a guardar de cualquier modo su escasa vestimenta. Sin haber acabado del todo la tarea, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tecleó un mensaje a su padre:

 _«_ _No puedo hacer esto. No puedo seguir aquí. No puedo, no puedo. NO PUEDO. Lo siento. Voy a regresar a casa_ _»_ _._

Una huida fácil, pensó con amarga ironía. Ni siquiera había soportado un día completo en la escuela y ya quería salir de allí. Que cobarde era; se preguntó dónde habría quedado el valor que tenía a los diez años, cuando sentía que podía hacerlo todo. Quizás había muerto junto con Bianca.

El recuerdo de su hermana lo golpeo con fuerza dolorosa, como siempre, sin embargo tuvo el efecto de sacarlo el tiempo suficiente de su estado de desesperación para que se diera cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota. Sus motivos para aceptar ir a esa escuela no eran un mero capricho, entonces, ¿por qué malgastaba el tiempo de ese modo? ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo de vista la verdadera perspectiva de las cosas que importaban?

Borró el mensaje y tiró el móvil sobre la cama, alejando la tentación de él. Era mejor de ese modo.

Como aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que la jornada de la tarde comenzara, pensó en seguir con su registro a las pertenecías de Jason, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Will diciéndole que le admiraba, le hicieron descartar la idea de momento. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría este si supiera el verdadero motivo que lo había impulsado a ir allí. Preguntarse si Will, con lo recto que parecía, podría entender y perdonar sus razones egoístas. Nico lo dudaba, pero aun así la esperanza de que tal vez él pudiera comprenderlo parecía susurrarle por dentro.

Cansado física y mentalmente, Nico terminó de poner en orden las cosas de Jason y luego se tumbó en la cama, observando el leve recorrido por el cielo gris de las turbias nubes de otoño a través de la ventana.

—Odio a Will Solace —murmuró para sí mismo—. Maldito insoportable entrometido, solo mantente apartado de mi camino.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras y sus intentos por acallarla, una voz de su cabeza le decía «Mentiroso, mentiroso. Solo le temes porque él también te gusta; porque también le admiras».

Y Nico temió que a pesar de no quererlo, aquello fuese verdad.

* * *

 _Lamento esta tardanza pero he tenido mil cosas que me han absorbido la vida estas últimas semanas (algunas buenas, algunas malas) y eso me ha dejado bien pocas ganas de ponerme a escribir, pero ya comenzaré a regularizarme._

 _Gracias a quienes se haya dado tiempo de leer y a quienes comentan, ya sea por review o mp. Responderé todos por privado._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._


End file.
